The present invention relates generally to a tire chain having improved hooking means for securing the cross chains to the side chains.
The present invention is particularly directed to a tire chain in which each cross chain is provided with a hook element at each end and in which each hook element has two hook-shaped legs that are secured to a link in the side chain. This type of hook element is used in cases where it is desired to prevent the cross chain from twisting relative to the side chains. This feature is particularly useful for a cross chain which consists of twisted links which have sharp gripping edges on one side. The cross chain is mounted so that the gripping edges face outwardly from the tire and the double hook elements maintain the cross chain in this orientation. The cross chain must be periodically replaced due to linkage wear or breakage.
A special tool is required to open the hook-shaped legs, so that the legs can be slipped out of the link of the side chain for removing the cross chain. A new cross chain is applied by inserting the hook-shaped legs of the hook element in the link of the side chain. The special tool is used for crimping legs, so that the hook element remains in the link of the side chain. Since cross chains must be periodically replaced, the replacement procedure is quite annoying to the operator of the vehicle. The hook opening and crimping tool is quite expensive and must be carried by the operator at all times. The entire replacement operation is very time-consuming and, in the case of heavy duty chains, a great amount of force is required to separate and crimp the hooks. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a tire chain combination having cross chains which are attached to junction links in the side chains by means of double hook elements which can be applied and removed from the side chains without the use of special tools.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a tire chain combination in which the side chains can be applied and removed quickly, with very little physical effort and, yet, remain securely in place after they are applied.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a tire chain combination which is simple in construction, and which is inexpensive to manufacture and use.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.